The walking dead
by Jcurrey0119
Summary: So basically this is my story of what happens during a zombie apocalypse. I'm having totally different characters than from the show, when a new one is introduced There's going to be a lot of characters and deaths but that's what keeps the story exciting. Please review as many times as you want I want to hear YOUR ideas and suggestions


The walking dead

Disclaimer I do not own any of the rights to the show or comic book

So basically this is my story of what happens during a zombie apocalypse. I'm having totally different characters than from the show, when a new one is introduced There's going to be a lot of characters and deaths but that's what keeps the story exciting. Please review as many times as you want I want to hear YOUR ideas and suggestions like who should die, who would you like to see together etc. If I don't get reviews I wont have any motivation to keep writing so please write reviews! Also check out my other story about dynasty warriors. So here we go.

It's a bright day in a small town in California just outside of Los Angelas. Nell Hudson, one of the most successful and manipulative real estate agents in the Los Angelas area was walking up the driveway in her red Louis Vuitton dress and black high heel to the door of Howard and Dorane Pryces house. Howard is in his mid- fifties he is a former lead guitarist for a famous band in the 80's he has long gray hair and is in pretty good shape for his age. Dorane is about the same age as Howard she has long grey/white hair she is in amazing shape for a woman her age and she is known to be one of the most caring people. Howard and Dorane have been married for 30 years and they have 2 kids their oldest is James 18 a senior in high school and they have a 17 year old daughter Annmarie who is a junior in high school. However they also have two nieces that stay with them on occasions because their parents are abusive alcoholics they're the same age as Annmarie and their names are Jill and Molly. (All four kids are in school right now)

Nell rings the doorbell and waits for a minute. She impatiently suspects no one is home and turns around to leave. Right then Dorane opens the door and says

"Well hello! You must be Nell Hudson"

"The one and only darling, I believe you made an appointment with me?" replied Nell

"Yes please come in" Dorane said kindly.

Nell walks in and sees Howard Pryce watching the news in the kitchen while cooking.

"Smells delicious" exclaimed Nell. Howard turns around not noticing that Nell had arrived and said

"Oh, Hey you must be the real estate agent"

"Not any real estate agent, honey THE best real estate agent in the Los Angelas area." Dorane chimed in quickly so that Nell wouldn't be insulted by Howard's statement. Nell looked around at the house, it was a nice house one of the nicer ones in their town but Nell said she cant help them because their house wasn't one of Nell's usual houses. Shes used to selling million dollar houses and she knew she was too good for Howard and Dorane's house. Nell got her Chanel purse and strutted out the door.

"Oh rats" said Dorane.

"She's too good for us anyway" Howard told Dorane to comfort her. Out of nowhere Howard and Dorane hear a muffled scream. They knew it must be from outside so they opened their front door to see what the commotion was. "What in the world!" screamed Howard. Nell was being chased around the yard by what looked like a dead person. "HELP HELP" Nell yelled for her life. Howard rushed into the yard and pushed the creature down picked up Nell and brought her inside. Dorane quickly locked the door.

"Call the police" Nell screamed. Dorane picked up the phone dialed the police station's number but no one answered which was weird because the police station was usually open at this time.

"We have no clue what is happening it seems like a zombie apocalypse" said a news reporter on the television in the kitchen. The 3 adults rushed to the kitchen and they saw videos of zombies eating peoples insides. They were sights that would stay vividly in their mind forever.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Howard. They started to hear the zombie from the front yard moaning and banging on the front door.

"Oh my god, the kids!" Dorane screamed


End file.
